mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioStrikerz/KAK Entry - Solar
Original Biography Eduardo Rantanen was raised as a young boy along side Tomas Vrbada after his parents abandoned him. From then, he's looked at him as an older brother, not knowing of his original parents. When Tomas joined the Lin Kuei, Eduardo wished to follow in his footsteps. He trained and grew to be a great ninja who practiced the power of light and light bending. He took the name Solar and trained along side Smoke, just as he did when he was a young boy. Every day and every night, Solar would pray to the Elder Gods for strength and power. Without knowing, Cyrax and Sektor signed Solar for the Cyber Initiative with the intent to destroy his loyalty to the Elder Gods. When the time came, he was unknowingly captured by the Lin Kuei to be transformed. He narrowly escaped when they were halfway finished with him, but Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor were sent to kill him. He died and was not able to follow Smoke into the Mortal Kombat competition. After the first Mortal Kombat competition, Raiden hears about his son's death. He claimed never to have had a son, but the Elder Gods showed his spirit. Raiden met his son for the first time, and he begged the Elder Gods to reincarnate him. They said they could only revive his spirit and bring him back through the netherealm. The promised he would not fall for the evil tricks of the rulers of the netherealm and would be guided through by the Elder Gods. He was reincarnated with the light abilities given to him by the Elder Gods, which defended him in the netherealm. He joined Raiden and the rest in their long journey, but was murdered by Shao Kahn after he defeated Kintaro. The Elder Gods could not reincarnate him again. Alternate Biography When Smoke was protected from the Cyber Initiative, he came to save Solar. Together they defeated Cyrax and Sektor and were able to escape. Solar then pledged to kill the Lin Kuei Grandmaster for making him the monstrosity he was. Solar then did what he did best and followed along Smoke. He met Raiden and thanked him for protecting Smoke, for without Smoke's staying human, he would not be alive. Raiden helped Solar unlock his full light abilities and let him follow along with Smoke and the others. Specials *'Sun Burnt:' Solar throws a ball of light in the air that explodes, causing the enemy to be burnt. *'Plasma Burns:' Solar's plasma staff is used to smash the enemy into the air and then used to smash them into the ground. *'Light of the Gods:' Solar throws his hands into the air and a beam of light shoots down upon the enemy. It causes burn damage and knocks them down. *'Light Extraction:' Solar takes all the light in the area and shoots a large beam of light at the enemy. *'Into the Light:' Solar squeezes a ball of light in his hand which flares causing the enemy to be blinded. *'(X-Ray) Not So Bright:' Solar smashes the enemies head with his plasma staff which breaks their skull open and crushes their teeth. He then puts a ball of plasma in their mouth, which they swallow and it melts their stomach. Fatalities *'Enlightenment:' Solar throws a ball of light at them, and their eyes/mouth/nose/wounds light up, and they explode. The light flies up, symbolizing a soul. *'Sent to the Gods:' Solar makes hands of light grab the enemy, raising them into the sky. Then they fall onto the arena, exploding from the fall. *'Babality:' Solar turns into a baby with a nightlight that turns off. The stage is then darkened and he starts to cry. *'(Animality) Doves:' Solar turns into a flock of doves that attack the enemy and fly away with a piece of skin/muscle. *'(Friendship) Mini Solar Nightlight:' Solar offers a nightlight shaped like him. Hara-Kiri *'Light from the Heart (MK:D):' Solar puts a plasma ball in his chest, which lights up. He then floats up to the Elder Gods. Character Relationships *Foster-Brother of Smoke *Unknowingly the son of Raiden (Alternate Storyline) *In love with Jade (Alternate Storyline) Category:Blog posts